


Red Lights Adorned

by fairyeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: Ever since the night they became Valentines, McCree talked to him more openly. Another thing he noticed was that the cowboy seemed to want to touch him more often. He wouldn’t have minded, though, he always felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. It annoyed him but he had finally come to terms to his attraction to the cowboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my fanfic Tumblr](http://basic-baka.tumblr.com)! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting these fanfics on time. I've been getting interviews and rejections lately so it's been taking a huge emotional toll on me.
> 
> Anyway, here's my attempt to write romantic with a pinch of sexy times for these two nerds. Thank you, as always, for always supporting me.

**Red Lights Adorned**

 

The red lights adorned the room. Red always gave him a bit of comfort, especially after a particularly hard mission. The Overwatch team had settled for a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere – but it was cold. Shimada Hanzo didn’t do well in the cold, especially since his shoulder was exposed. He brought the blanket to cover his person as he glared with his roommate.

Because of financial strains, they had to room with one other person, or more, and Hanzo was lucky it was just one other person with him: Jesse McCree.

Ever since the night they became Valentines, McCree talked to him more openly. Another thing he noticed was that the cowboy seemed to want to touch him more often. He wouldn’t have minded, though, he always felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. It annoyed him but he had finally come to terms to his attraction to the cowboy. He could never go back to the Shimada home, not unless it was that day, ever again. He imagined his parents, particularly his mother, was ashamed of him. He imagined there was already a new heir.

“What’s on your mind there, Hanzo?” The cowboy rudely interrupted his thoughts. On top of that, he dared to pry into them. He turned around and saw the cowboy placing his dirty and muddy boots on his bed. Hanzo made a disgusted face. “You seem scrunched up tighter than a wind-up doll there. Is everything okay? Are ya cold?”

Hanzo clung to the blanket. “No. I’m fine,” he curtly said. He turned away back to the lights to prevent any sarcastic comments from coming out. He didn’t want to mess up this strange relationship the two had with one another. He tried to focus on the red lights that were adorned on the wall. The motel was clearly used to having a different sort of clientele but Hanzo still found his peace being under its scarlet glow. The archer could hear the spurs of McCree’s boots move with his feet and then he felt the weight shift when he sat down.

Hanzo turned back to the cowboy and could feel himself get nervous in his presence. Though, he tried to relax his beating heart.

“You ain’t used to this type of weather, aren’t ya?” The man laughed. Hanzo felt weirdly ashamed of this fact. Still, this gave him a chance to look at the cowboy: he had his hat off and his greasy brown hair was let free. He could smell a combination of smoke, dirt, and who knew what else. Hanzo couldn’t help but wince and glare at him. McCree saw this and looked at his person.

“Oh, geez, guess I stink, huh?” He stood up and started to strip in front of Hanzo. Seemingly unaware of his feelings, Hanzo averted his eyes. He wanted to give the Westerner _some_ privacy. He still laughed his usual boisterous laugh and Hanzo sighed but he tensed up. McCree noticed, however.

“Hey, Hanzo. You ain’t gotta be so tense.” He sat down on his bed again. “We’re headin’ back to HQ here in a bit. The mission’s been accomplished. Is there something you’re worried about?”

He seemed uncharacteristically worried. Hanzo wondered if his emotions had become easier to read as time passed along – he was always so stone faced. It was his job as a hand of the Shimada clan to remain cold, heartless, emotionless. Since that night, McCree opened something within him and he could no longer control it. He couldn’t control his face, his heart, his feelings; those emotions he kept in control now took control of him. It was an uneasy feeling. He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Hanzo?”

When he turned, the man was shirtless. His chest hair covered his tanned chest as the metal arm gleamed in the red lights. His greasy bangs covered his eyes and his beard was unkempt. It was probably because of these strange emotions – McCree really looked attractive then. He wanted to push his lips against his and topple the gross, stinky man before him.

He blinked. He sighed as he looked away once more.

“I’m fine.”

“Here,” McCree said as he settled in once more. He turned the archer around, so his back faced him, and placed his hands on the Japanese man’s shoulder. “Let me massage you. You need to relax for tonight.”

“I said I’m fine, McCree-san,” Hanzo said defiantly but he still welcomed him. He shuddered when he could feel the cold metal through the blanket. “Leave me alone.”

“Now I ain’t one to listen and I ain’t going to start. Just sit here and let me massage you.”

As the cowboy started to massage him, Hanzo realized how tense he actually was. He tried to hold back his grunts and moans but the ones that managed to escape came out in whispers. There didn’t seem to be a difference with the way he massaged although it seemed he hesitated here and there. Hanzo could easily tell the cowboy was well-versed in the art of massages and he muttered the cowboy to stop.

Before he could really object, Hanzo lowered the blanket, and his clothes, and exposed his back; his back was covered with precious art which told the story about the two dragon spirits which reside within him. He wasn’t ashamed of the tattoos – in fact, he was quite prideful of them. He wanted to show them off to remind those, and himself, where he came from.

Once more, there seemed to be a hesitation but McCree resumed his massages. Hanzo felt the true chill of the metal hand and let out a surprised groan. Immediately, McCree took his hand away and laughed under his breath.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that.”

Hanzo turned towards McCree with a sharp look, a little annoyed, and a scowl on his face. “It’s fine. Just get on with it.” He turned back to face the wall and McCree once again touched the man before him. Again, the massages felt good but because Hanzo didn’t have his clothes, or the blanket, he could feel the full extent of McCree’s abilities and it elicited an almost too erotic moan even for Hanzo’s liking. He even arched his back to show him how good that felt.

The massages suddenly stopped when he felt the arms close in around him. Hanzo Shimada was never really a touchy person, but this was nice. He soon grew accustomed to the arm and felt McCree’s chin on his shoulder.

“Hanzo… I… got somethin’ I need to tell ya.” McCree said in a kind whisper. He looked at the cowboy’s eyes to see it was clouded with something unfamiliar to Hanzo. He could feel the cowboy’s body breathe in and out quickening as he thought about what to say next. Hanzo felt warmth from McCree in a way he couldn’t have from his brother, or anyone else, or even himself.

“What is it?” The archer whispered back, just as kindly. He mentally braced himself for whatever it was the cowboy wanted to say to him. It took a while – time felt it went on forever – until McCree finally said something.

“I’ve… always had feelings for you. You remind me of me back in the day. I see you’re troubled by somethin’ and I wanna be the one to help make it right.”

Something about his words made him angry. “Make it right.” What did that mean? Was this his sin to bear? Who was Jesse McCree to Hanzo Shimada? A love interest to be sure, but he was more than something anyone can just “fix”.

Hanzo shrugged him off. “I’m not your problem to ‘fix’, McCree-san.” He turned to him to see a surprised look on his face. “You don’t know my sins. You don’t have that right. No one has that right.”

The cowboy stuttered – he seemed to have trouble finding the right words to say. Finally, he sighed as he tried to wrap his arms around him once more. Hanzo made an angry face but he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t want to feel him again.

“Look,” he struggled to find the words again, “I’m sorry. What I meant to say is… I love you, Hanzo Shimada. I know I’m just a weird western cowboy to ya but since we’ve gotten to know each other over time, I just fell for ya. I ain’t got the words to describe it – that’s how hard I fell for ya.” He sighed as Hanzo could feel McCree’s beard tickling his bare back.

The unbearable stank that came from McCree’s body though caused Hanzo to recoil back from the confession.

“Excuse me, but you smell really bad. Please take a shower if you want to take this further.”

“Mm, no. I wanna stay like this.” He mumbled as he huddled closer to the man. Hanzo could feel himself grow disgusted as time went on. “What if I want you to join me?”

“What?”

“Join me, Hanzo. I ain’t getting an answer out of you here, ain’t I? Plus, that sexy moan… I want to hear all of it. I want more, Hanzo.”

“I want all of you.”

McCree reached over and placed his lips on Hanzo’s. Hanzo’s nostrils was overtaken by McCree’s stank once more but he also enjoyed the taste of the other. He could taste more beans, animal hide, beer, and tobacco all mixed in – but he couldn’t ignore the odor.

He pushed him away. “Go wash yourself first. You really stink.”

“Fine, fine, I will…” He said as he got up. He had a playful smirk on his face. At first, Hanzo hadn’t thought too deep about it until he felt McCree pull him to his feet. His clothes fell to the ground and the archer could feel the cold envelope his body. He tried to cover himself as best he could but McCree caught him with his extremely cold metal arm.

“Ah, no you ain’t goin’ back to bed! You’re joining me in the shower there!” He playfully chuckled and tugged on him. Hanzo lost his step as McCree managed to drag him to the shower.

**.x.**

Despite their best efforts, they couldn’t seem to fit in the bathtub but he insisted. Hanzo didn’t want to be left out in the cold – he wanted to be where the warm water flowed out of the shower and poured onto their naked bodies. McCree had to take off his metal arm in order to prevent it from rusting – as he set it aside, Hanzo noticed the stump that used to be his arm.

He couldn’t help but stare at it.

“I’ll tell ya the story one day. Just let me enjoy this moment.”

With the pouring water, his face got covered by his wet hair and wet beard. He smiled with a cheeky pride. For as hard as it was for the two to fit, they still managed. McCree used his free hand to sensually rub Hanzo’s body.

“Don’t hold back because of me now,” McCree said as Hanzo tried to hold back his groans and moans. Once more, Hanzo let out an erotic moan once McCree rubbed a particularly sensitive area on Hanzo’s body. Now Hanzo could feel McCree’s excitement against his leg and he was sure the other man could feel his as well. McCree’s hand traveled across the archer’s body and this was such a surreal feeling for Hanzo. Was this real? Was this actually happening? Everything felt so good to him that Hanzo moaned and groaned at every pleasurable sensation. For someone with one working arm, McCree sure was talented.

“Thatta boy,” McCree whispered as he brought the archer closer to him. Hanzo could feel the water would soon turn cold but he was already completely drowned in McCree’s touches. It didn’t take long until he was completely erect and willing for McCree to go futher.

The other chuckled as he stuck a finger inside of Hanzo’s butt and started to stretch him out. “Ah, I can tell you’re gonna be a tight one.” He could feel McCree’s dick protruding against the hole as he stretched it a bit. Hanzo had to lean against the wall and hoped he wouldn’t slip in the shower. He had long since let his ponytail down – his long, wet hair cascaded his body and framed him perfectly.

“You’re so beautiful, Hanzo.”

Hanzo bit his lip. He wanted to say something but he grew frustrated. He turned and moved his bangs away from his face the water still poured on them. “Hurry up, McCree.”

“Droppin’ the honorifics, eh? Guess the feelin’s mutual.”

McCree leaned forward to kiss the Japanese man. “Let me admire this body of yours a while longer. It ain’t often I get a sexy man like you spreadin’ them for me. At least, not outside my dreams.”

Hanzo blushed and stopped himself. He was already weak for giving into his emotions like this.

“I’m about to put it in,” McCree said lustfully. Hanzo prepared himself, mentally, as he felt the other man’s cock at his butt’s entrance. Soon, he pushed it in. The sensation was entirely new to Hanzo so he gasped and yelped. McCree held him as best as he could with his one remaining arm and thrusted gently to get Hanzo used to his size. He reached around to Hanzo’s own cock and started to stroke him. Once again, Hanzo yelped and then moaned.

Surprisingly, it was Hanzo who was noisy between the two. McCree did his best to focus on his thrusts and trying to give Hanzo double the pleasure. Hanzo never realized he released all his emotions out then and there with the motions McCree did to him. The sensations threw him out of this world and into another – another where he could forget about his sins momentarily. Another world where he didn’t carry the guilt and not carry the brunt of his duties.

McCree moaned along with him and Hanzo could feel himself build up. It didn’t take long until the both of them came. McCree managed to pull out and cum all over his lower back while Hanzo came all over McCree’s hand.

Hanzo felt extremely weak and fell to his knees after he came. He could now feel the cold water from the shower head pour on them. His skin was pruned from the prolonged time the two spent in the shower. He didn’t know how long they were in there.

“Let me help you up.”

A hand extended, Hanzo realized he was back into reality – his sins didn’t disappear but.. He took McCree’s hand and the two washed up as quickly as they could.

**.x.**

After they washed, dried, and put on their clothes, Hanzo felt a strange comfort under the covers. Next to him, a noisy cowboy snored the night away but Hanzo was always a night owl. He turned on his side. He couldn’t get comfortable. He turned again, but to face McCree, next to him, on the same bed.

McCree had put his metal arm back on and thankfully, it had warmed up. He’d still need to get used to it – just as he had to get used to his brother’s new body and accept his fate just as Genji had.

Hanzo was annoyed by McCree’s snoring. He tried to get close to him to get him to stop but he still felt annoyed. Even in the darkened room, the red lights adorned in the room were still lit.


End file.
